


Silly Arguments and kisses

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aki is good brother, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship, Silly argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Basically secret relationship with petty payback and silly arguments with kisses





	Silly Arguments and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Testudobb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testudobb/gifts).



> so this is kinda stupid and has spelling errors and honestly, I just wanted to get something published since it's been forever.
> 
> Tetsudobb, here's to you who gave me some motivation to write.
> 
> Enjoy this is prolly crappy

Something was different, Suga just couldn’t quite figure it out. He watches the team, seeing Noya and Tanaka rough housing, Asahi getting nervous about one of them getting hurt, the second years talking as they warm up. The first years, well…everything seemed fine to a normal person, but Tsukishima was standing next to Hinata instead of Yamaguchi. While it wasn’t odd itself, the fact that Tsukishima was using Hinata’s head as an arm rest while sorta listening to Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

“Dachi, something weird is going on with Tsukishima.” Suga whispers.

“What do you mean? He seems normal.”

“But he’s touching Hinata.” Suga dramatically points to the first years.

“So Tsukishima is more tolerant. That’s good, right?”

“But it just doesn’t seem right.”

Later, in the locker room, Noya and Tanaka notice something on Tsukishima’s chest. Hickeys littering his collarbone.

“Holy shit, Tsukishima is getting some action!” Tanaka and Noya hoot and holler. Tsukishima turns his back to everyone as he puts a shirt on.

“Now now, don’t be shy.” Noya, shirtless still, throws an arm around Tsukishima’s neck, bringing the taller down to an awkward crouching. “Don’t be shy, tell your senpais all about the lovely lady.”

“I think I’ll pass. Thanks.” Tsukishima breaks free from Noya’s arm. “Ready Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima leaves, without waiting for a response.

Noya and Tanaka stop Yamaguchi before leaving, asking who it is.

“I have been sworn to secrecy.”

~~

A few days later as the team is charging for practice, Noya notices Hinata’s back.

“Holy shit Noya, what happened to your back?”

“Wah? My back?” Hinata tries and struggles to look at his back.

“You can’t look at your back dumbass.” Kageyama scowls.

“What’s wrong with my back?” Hinata asks, suddenly worried.

“It’s all scratched up, like someone clawed it.” Tanaka explains. “Wait, are you dating someone?!”

“Y-yes..” Hinata squeaks out, not liking the attention from his senpais.

“Do we know the girl? Is she older? How pretty is she?”

Hinata is flooded with questions. He turns red and mutters. “It’s a boy, not girl.”

“Oho, who’s the guy, huh?”

Tsukishima walks over to Hinata and whispers “Pay back’s a bitch.”

“Stingyshima!!” Hinata yells.

“Now, now.” Suga says. “Leave the guy alone.”

At the end, after Coach Ukai talks to them, Noya and Tanaka whine about their kouhai have partners and they don’t.

Tsukishima leans his elbow on Hinata’s head. “Must be pretty lonely.” He says smugly.

Hinata frowns. “Stop using me as an arm rest.” He jabs Tsukishima in the armpit. He flinches and jumps, then gives Hinata a death glare. Hinata squawks, then dashes to hide behind Suga.

Suga laughs. “Hinata, I can’t save you from Tsukishima.”

Tanaka pulls Kageyama to the side. “Who’s Hinata dating?”

“I was blackmailed so I cannot say.”

“So the guy is a jerk huh?” Tanaka growls.

~~

“I think a few guys are catching on to us.” Tsukishima says while lying in bed with Hinata.

“Suga does keep staring at you.”

“We should tell them, I mean, at this point there’s no reason to hide it from them.”

Hinata snuggles closer to Tsukishima. “We can. But right now I want kisses.”

“We are not making out with my brother in the next room.”

“You’re no fun.” Hinata pouts, giving his boyfriend puppy eyes.

“If you finish your homework, after dinner we can.” Tsukishima caves, like he always does. Honestly, Hinata is hard to say no too.

After dinner, Tsukishima glares at his brother to not bother them, which in return gets a smirk about having fun with homework.

“I like your brother.” Hinata says, jumping on the bed. “He’s nice.”

“No, he’s a smug jerk who knows what we are going to do.”

“Well it’s not like I can get pregnant.” Hinata answers.

“Still. It’s weird.”

“Whatever. I was promised kisses.”

“Yea, yea.”

~~

Hinata sits in Tsukishima’s lap while doing homework on the floor at the coffee table. Yamaguchi and Kageyama sit on the other side. Hinata refuses to do his work, instead, ignoring Tsukishima, despite being in his lap.

“Ok, what is the fight about this time?” Yamaguchi asks. All of Hinata and Tsukishima’s are stupid argument that leads to each having their own opinion. They get over them fairly quickly.

“He watched the season finale of Voltron without me!” Hinata complains, crossing his arms and pouting.

“I told you Aki blackmailed me. He was going to tell mom about our activities.” Tsukishima blushes a little, having to say that in front of the other two.

“Um Tsukki, I’m pretty sure your mom has an idea about that.” Yamaguchi says softly.

At this point, Kageyama has abandoned his work to turn the tv on, flipping through channels.

_“Is there a game on?”_

_“I’m checking dumbass.”_

“I don’t want it confirmed with my mom. You were there for the sex talk. That was already bad.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both shudder at the memory.

“Please don’t bring that up.”

“Oi, no tv until the work is done.” Tsukishima snaps, snatching the remote and turning the tv off.

“Kei, we just found the game.” Hinata whines.

“Don’t care. My house, my rules.”

 “So mean.” Hinata pouts.

They work some more, Yamaguchi taking a break to watch Hinata and Tsukishima interact. Hinata hods up a piece of paper.

“Did I do this right?” He asks softly.

Tsukishima looks it over. “Yea, great job.” He slides his fingers through orange curls and kisses Hinata’s forehead. “Yamaguchi, you’re staring.” His ears turn red from being caught.

“It’s just…interesting to watch you two.” Yamaguchi laughs. “Right Kageyama?”

All three turn to the boy. Somehow he had fallen asleep without anyone noticing, laying down on the floor. Yamaguchi stares for a few seconds longer.

“Oh I see.” Tsukishima smirks.

“What? No, you’re wrong.” Yamaguchi is flustered, waving arms around and denying.

“What? Tell me!” Hinata demands.

“You’d have to spell it out for the King if you want him to know.”

“Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” Hinata repeats.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Tsukishima says, patting his head like a child.

“Wha? I’m older than you.”

“I know. We’re all shocked.”

~~

Something was defiantly wrong with Tsukishima and Hinata. They kept glaring at each other all morning at practice. Daichi and Suga were worried, so they called the two aside and alone before afternoon practiced started.

“What happened between Hinata and you?” Daichi asks Tsukishima.

“We had a small disagreement.”

“I see. Is this disagreement over volleyball?”

“No, it’s not.”

Daichi could tell Tsukishima did not want to have this conversation, but as captain, Daichi cannot have this behavior continue on the team.

“Could you tell me what this argument was about?”

“Actually, I’d rather not. It’s pretty stupid, even for me.”

Daichi sighs, hoping Suga is having luck with Hinata.

“So Hinata, how come you’re mad at Tsukishima?”

“Stupid Kei. We had a small fight.”

Suga notices the use of Tsukishima’s first name, but saves that comment for later.

“Wanna talk about it? We can help you two come to an understanding.”

“Well…now that I think about it…it’s a stupid argument…”

“Ok, that’s a start. Let’s go talk to Tsukishima.”

The four regroup in the gym, the other teammates watching, all curious.

“Now you two are going to talk and make up now.” Daichi says sternly.

“Alright Hinata, let’s just agree to disagree.”

“You’re right. I won’t make any jokes about cereal being soup.”

“ _That’s_ what this was about? Cereal being soup?” Suga gasps.

“Soup is meant to be hot.” Tsukishima quips.

“But cereal could be a soup.” Hinata adds.

This leads to the team dividing in half over soup and cereal.

“Look what you caused Shouyou!”

“Me? Kei, you started it!”

“Wait, since when are you two on first name bases?” Tanaka asks, pointing fingers.

“Well, when you’re dating the incarnation of the sun, that tends to happen.” Tsukishima says causally, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulder.

“Then…you blackmailed Kageyama?”

Hinata smiles sheepishly. “I blackmailed him.”

“What dirt do you have on Kageyama?” Suga asks, smiling.

“Some embarrassing baby photos.”

“Send them to me later.”

“NO!” Kageyama yells.

Later that day Suga receives a few picture messages from Hinata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide what kind of embarrassing photos of Kags is cuz that's more fun.
> 
> I am planning another neko fic and another piece to my kuroo/Daishou series sometime soon. Hopefully.


End file.
